The Good Die Young
by headurohsnap
Summary: Reno has been killed out of his house,and is moving in with his cousins Zach and Axel in new york.Roxas runs the Sector 9 gang,when Reno stumbles in and see too much.Roxas turns him in to the gang's dog...read the story.


_He ran forward,panting heavily._

"_We ain't going out like this boys"He yelled to the gang behind him. Pulling the trigger on his gun,to send off another round of shots._

"_Give up,child. He will be ours"_

"_No,giving up this time!"The younger cried,when the world went cold. He felt his chest,blood was pouring out of a bullet wound. All the younger blonde can think was,I finally found someone worth dying for._

"_I,Roxas Strife will not die alone" more rounds go off..._

Buzz,Buzz,Buzz.

"ugh" Reno slammed the alarm clock by his bedside,he sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes,today was the day. The day he got out of this conservative Texas town,he was moving in with his cousin's. Zack and Axel.

It was actual more like,he was getting kicked out. Until recently Reno had been in the closet,about everything.

He admitted to everyone at school that he had been gay,and to his surprise a lot of people didn't care. He had also got more action from boys,gay and straight.

After that he continued to change things,he dyed his golden locks to a fire-truck red. Gotten red tattoo's under his eyes,and his ears were pierced. His mother had been so ashamed because he was exactly like his cousin Axel,that's why he was being booted to New York.

Little had his mother known,that had been Reno's plan all along. He becomes bored with things very easily and he had done everything,there was to be done in this damn town.

Reno started packing his stuff up again,save for his camera and a couple of things to keep him busy on the plane ride.

He sighed and flopped on his bed,Such a bittersweet moment He thought.

Looking at the barren walls around him,he realized he would this is place.

At least a little bit.

Reno got up and carried his stuff to the taxi cab,his mother. The one sending him away was crying,

"oh!...baby,I'm sorry. Please don't leave"She said draping herself on Reno. She smelled of alcohol and pot,which would explain why she was having this outburst.

She was so out of the planet,she began pulling on Reno's belt.

"Remember sweetie"her hot breath in his ear,he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her off.

"I would never forget..mother."The word was dripping with malice.

When Reno told his mother,he was gay. She locked him in her bedroom and raped him,screaming "My son will never be a faggot Never!".

He will never forget the nights of rapes and beating from his drunken mother,she hid it by saying "My son is rough with his boyfriends"

His mother fell to the ground in tears,Reno entered the cab.

The cab driver looked back at him,"Drive...now!"Reno ordered

He put his head on the window,he could see his poor mother in the rear view mirror.

A silence tear trailed down his face,he could never hate that women.

"Hey,kid you okay"

Reno looked up at the cab driver,he was middle eastern and his name was Al.

Reno wiped his face. He grinned and did a thumbs up "You know it"

The ride to the airport was long,Reno got to know Al very well.

Al wanted a better life for him,his wife jasmine and child Gen,who had also left them to move to New York.

Reno promised Al he would find Gen and have him come home from a while.

After getting through all the bag checks,metal detectors,weight checks. He was finally on the plane,he had also gotten the window seat.

A blonde haired man took the seat next to his,"Do you have a problem" the man asked Reno,he noticed he was staring.

"Na,man. I'm Reno"Reno said grinning

"Cloud"Was all he said,taking his seat.

Reno noticed he held an accent,and they also looked quite odd next to each other.

Reno was in skin tight black jeans with a white button-up shirt and black chuck taylors.

While Cloud was wearing blue jeans that were tight in all the right places,an enormous yellow t-shirt with some sort of black design on it and matching yellow shoes. Reno also noticed a tattoo of the number 8 under his wrist.

He must be in a gang,Reno thought.

"So,what is taking you to new york"Reno asked

Cloud eyed him before saying "I live there,I was on vacation."

Reno didn't like the way the man had said "Vacation",so he deiced to leave it at that.

He pulled out his Ipod and turned it on shuffle.

* * *

Roxas stretched and yawned,it had been another night of setting people straight. Every since becoming he leader of the section nine gang, there hadn't been much time for things like sleep.

So whenever the blonde man got a chance to sleep he did.

Roxas was nineteen years old,and never graduated high school.

He had dropped out of high school at seventeen to commit completely to the gang.

It didn't help that Roxas had no parental figure,to tell him right from wrong.

It been him,his older brother Cloud,his younger brother Sora and the fucker Rufus.

Rufus had been leading sector nine,until the damned day.

Roxas shook his head,and got up. He checked on Sora,who was asleep on the couch. He smiled,Sora was his whole world. The reason he was still in the gang was to protect Sora,because being part of a gang was like having a family. Plus they all adored Sora,just like he was there little brother.

This year was going to be tough,because Sora was turning 16. The age when gang began scouting boys and girls out.

Of course Roxas knew if Sora wanted to join a gang there would be no stopping him,Roxas just hoped that if Sora wanted to join a gang it would be his.

Roxas sighed and turned on the coffee maker,_why did nineteen feel like forty-nine._

Roxas got his cup of coffee and sat at the table,he hit his head on the table.

"Roxas,what was that"Sora mumbled

"Nothing,go back to sleep"Roxas told him

"Kay"Sora was snoring in a matter of minutes,Roxas smiled again.

The thing he loved about his brother was that Sora still head his innocence,something Roxas had lost.

After drinking his now cold coffee and eating a dry,burnt piece of toast he got dressed.

Roxas pulled on his favorite jeans and a plain white shirt,he also made sure to strap his gun near his belt but still under his shirt.

Roxas woke Sora up,and made sure he made it to school. Roxas hadn't finish school but Sora sure as hell was.

"See you later,right Roxy"Sora asked tugging on his jacket sleeve,and biting his lower lip.

"Sora"Roxas said,hating when Sora did this.

"Roxas! I don't want to live with Cloud and Rufus!"Sora scream and hitting Roxas in the chest,then he started crying.

Roxas pulled him into a hug,Sora had been an emotional wreck with week.

"Sora, I'm the leader now. I don't do dangerous missions anymore"Roxas said smoothing Sora's spiky brunette hair.

_Sora really needs some therapy,_Roxas thought.

"You alright now,Sora"Roxas said

Sora sniffed,grinned and nodded "Yes,I'm sorry Roxy." He said and hugged Roxas.

Roxas saw Sora's friend Kairi and waved at her,then Sora ran to her and they went on there way.

_I wish I could be like that,_Roxas thought.

Then headed down the road to Marluxia's house, were Sector 9 was meeting.

When he got there he heard gun shots,Roxas pulled out his gun and cocked it.

_Game on_

* * *

"Uh,Reno...is that your name"

Reno opened his eyes to see a blonde man above him. Then he closed his eyes again.

"Hey,wake up"

Reno heard it that time and flew up,slamming his head against Cloud's.

"Ugh,sorry bro"Reno said,looking around. The plane had landed and Cloud was glaring at him,"Your going to get yourself killed" Cloud said then sighed "Were are you going?"

"Ummm Sector eight" Reno said looking at he message,Zack had sent him.

"I can show you were that is,just follow me"Cloud said,they got their luggage and Cloud hailed a cab.

"What brings you to New York,Reno?"Cloud asked him

"I'm moving in with my cousins Zack and Axel"Reno said,breathing on the glass and drawing pictures in the fog.

Reno saw Cloud tense "I know Zack" Cloud said paying the cab driver.

Reno looked around,Sector eight had apartments and lofts,but further down it turned into the ghetto.

Cloud pointed to an small looking house,"That's were they live,See you around"Cloud said,Reno turned to thank him but Cloud has disappeared.

_Whatever,_Reno thought and knocked on the door.

Zack slowly opened the door,Reno pushed it the rest of the way open and tackled his cousin.

"Ugh,Reno your a full-size man. You can't do that anymore."Zack puffed pushing Reno on the floor.

Reno jumped up,"I missed you man,were is Axel?"Reno said looking around Zack for his twin.

Zack looked like he was getting ready for work,he had black slacks,a white button up and an un-tied tie.

"Axel is with his friends"Zack said then showed Reno to his room.

It was plain white,with a bed,a desk and a window.

"You can change whatever you want,but remember its your own money."Zack said and left Reno to unpack.

Back in Texas,Reno had worked as a baker,his company transferred him. So he would have a job in New York. His boss Rude had a crush on him,but Reno never returned the feelings.

Still Rude had made sure Reno had a job,so they were bros.

"Reno, I'm going to work now. I'll be back later"Zack said,Reno heard the door shut.

"hmmmm" Reno took out his phone and flipped it open.

_12:30_

Reno put his bags in his room,then left the house. He wandered around Sector 8,his house was in the nicer part of the town because it became more ghetto the deeper you went in.

"Axel!" Reno turned around only to be tackled by a younger man with a Mohawk.

"What"Reno said,he could feel the pain flooding through out his head.

"Your,not Axel"The brunette man said and got off of Reno.

"No,but I'm his cousin Reno...What you know my cousin?"Reno said looking the boy up and down,he was dress in over-sized clothing as well.

"Umm, yea...gotta go"He said,then jumped on his skateboard flying down the alleyway.

Reno got up and brushed himself off,_He knows Axel _Reno thought.

Against his better judgment,Reno started following the boy. He had to see if Axel was alright,because after seeing this kid. He was afraid that Axel had gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd.

_Well,maybe if Cloud was a gang-banger. They aren't as bad as I thought,_Reno keep thinking that to convince himself that Axel was okay.

The Mohawked teen had led Reno to a house,it was grimy looking.

Reno took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

"Hold him still Riku"Roxas ordered,Riku restrained the young boy.

Then Axel pulled off his mask,they all groaned. He was young,he didn't even look sixteen yet.

Roxas put his gun to the boy's head. "Did _Rufus_ send you"Roxas asked,dripping the name in hatred.

"Son of a bitch"The boy replied spitting on Roxas,this earned him a hit with the butt of his gun.

"Just,tell me child. So I can send you back with your tail between your legs"Roxas said,staring the boy down with his icy blue eyes. Roxas could see the fear in the boys face, "You won't kill me right"the boy asked shaking now.

Roxas sighed then knocked the boy out."Luxord,take the boy back to Rufus. Also tell him to stop bullshitting me"Roxas said then turned and caught a glimpse of red hair and blue eyes. Then he heard a crash,and the red-head was brought forth.

Roxas eyes widened a fraction of an inch,before returning to his nonchalant gaze.

"Reno! God"Axel said moving towards the man,Roxas tried now to chuckle. When the man named Reno tackled Axel.

"Man, Axel what are you doing here"Reno asked looking over his cousin.

Roxas watched as Axel tried feebly to explain things to Reno,then he intervened.

"Axel,enough. Listen Reno is it? How much did you see" Roxas pointed his gun in Reno's direction,all he needed was another one of Rufus's spies.

"Whoa!,Roxas. This is my cousin Reno,he just moved here. He was nothing to do with any of this"Axel said trying to make take the gun from Roxas's hand.

Roxas simply smacked his hand away,giving Axel a deathly look.

Roxas would never let people change his mind,he would never be used again.

Rufus Shinra,he hated that man with every breath he had. Roxas was young and foolish,he had been in love with Rufus. Roxas had also believed Rufus returned his feelings.

Rufus has shown Roxas what it was like to be loved,Roxas had never known his parents. So when Rufus took him under his wing,Roxas couldn't help but but fall in love.

Axel knew had Rufus had used Roxas so he backed away,but something about the red-head boy in front of his. Made Roxas have a crazy idea, "You have seen more that you needed too,and your obliviously related to Axel. So I'm in a good mood,that means I won't kill you." Roxas said pacing in front of Reno,then Roxas flashed a smile at Reno "Your going to become,the gang's bitch"

A/N:

Let us see,I do have an awkward obsession with Reno and Roxas being together.

But I do love Akuroku as well,but there is something that drives me towards this couple.

Doesn't Roxas make a sexy Seme...i think so :D

So until next time, Read and Review :D

Final Fantasy © square enix

Kingdom hearts © Disney and square enix


End file.
